


Crop Tops and Eyeliner

by morganweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Crop Top, Drarry, Gay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganweasley/pseuds/morganweasley
Summary: Harry walks up to his best friends in a crop top and some make up on, ready to tell them the truth about his sexuality.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	Crop Tops and Eyeliner

Harry stared at himself in the full length mirror that appeared in the Room of Requirements. He wore a pastel blue cropped hoodie, skinny jeans, doc martens and some eyeliner to finish it off. ‘Am I really ready to tell me two best friends my huge secret?’ he thought to himself, taking a deep breath.

Draco noticed his boyfriend was nervous so her gave him a hug from behind. Draco ran his pale fingers though the Gryffindors messy hair soothingly. “No need to be nervous, baby. You’ve got this,” he reassured him.

“What if they don’t like the way I dress?” Harry thought out loud, leaning into Draco’s touch. How could he not be nervous. He was going to be coming out to his best friends in less than an hour.

“Harry,” Draco cupped Harry’s face, making him face him. “You look beautiful, no matter what they think. If they say anything rude about how you dress or your sexuality I will hex them.”

Harry slightly smiled giving Draco a short but sweet kiss. “Alright, I think I’m ready,” he ran his hand through his hair.

“I’ll be here,” Draco nodded. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry smiled before giving his lover one last kiss. He grabbed out a green apple lolli and began licking it. Using it as substitute comfort for when Draco wasn’t around in stressful situations.

———

“Where is he?” Hermione looked around to crowded Gryffindor common room. “What if he’s going to tell us bad news?” 

“Calm down ‘Mione,” Ron chuckled. “I’m sure he’ll be here any second. I bet he’s going to tell us good news.”

“I know. It’s just he’s been a little distant lately. Always running off Merlin knows where,” Hermione’s sighed. “I’m worried it has something to do with that in a bad way.”

Ron rubbed his girlfriends back, him too looking around the common room. Finally a figure walked through the portrait hole that was definitely Harry. Ok maybe not definitely. There was something different about him, Hermione and Ron noticed right away. Then he came into a more lighted up part of the common room. He was wearing a much more feminine outfit and some light makeup, the eyeliner being the most noticeable part. The two had to admit, the look suited him, even if they could never really imagine him in the type of outfit. What wasn’t different was his glasses, messy hair, his signature scar and something they’ve noticed a lot lately, being him having a green lolli with him most of the time.

“Blimey, Harry,” Ron said before pausing. He noticed Harry’s worried expression so he quickly picked up his sentence, “you look amazing, mate.”

“You do,” Hermione agreed in awe. “And your eyeliner, you’ll have to teach me how to do it that perfectly.”

“Thank you,” Harry chuckled nervously. “Anyways, what I was going to tell you..” he trailed off. Ron and Hermione nodded for him to continue. “Well, I’m... gay,” he said softly.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hermione asked. “I fully support you.”

“Whose the lucky boy?” Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

To say the least, Harry was surprised by their reaction. They didn’t seem too surprised. “Erm, please don’t freak out. But it’s Draco.”

Hermione’s confused expression quickly turned back into a smile. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Ron stayed wide-eyed for a bit, before finally speaking. “Malfoy?” he coughed, earning an slap on the arm from Hermione. “Just surprised, but I’m happy for you mate.”

Harry smiled at their reactions. 

“We’ll have to meet him civilly soon,” Hermione smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a quick one-shot I wrote at one in the morning😃 Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Ps: Harry is our bi king. But for the sake of the story I made him gay.


End file.
